In conventional, known internal combustion engines of generic design there is overlapping of the sealing surfaces of the oil pan—which seals to the bottom with the front-side timing case cover which seals to the front, which overlapping for internal combustion engines which are axially as short as possible can constitute a problematic seal.
The object of the invention is to propose an arrangement of the generic type which in addition to reliable sealing of the oil pan and timing case cover permits a structure of the internal combustion engine which is favorable in terms of production engineering and which is structurally short.